Davies Bulldogs Cricket Club
The Davies Bulldogs Cricket Club are a member of the Trifecta Cricket Association. History The Davies Bulldogs were founded in early 2013 by formal wear magnate and part time fru-choc mascot M.J. Davies ahead of the first Trifecta Cup. Davies formed the club to enter a competition to decide plane seating and hotel bed arrangements for a deadly serious business trip to Melbourne. The Bulldogs are the most successful club in Trifecta history, winning fifth teen out of the twenty two Trifecta Cups to date. The Bulldogs are also officially known as the #Heel of the TCA! TCA Games Played: 177 Trifecta Cup Results Trifecta 1: 1st (defeated Middleton Tigers in Grand final) Trifecta 2: 1st (defeated Keatley RedGoats in Grand final) Trifecta 3: 1st (defeated Keatley TomCats in Grand final) Trifecta 4: 1st (defeated JRose Panthers in Grand final) Trifecta 5: 1st (defeated Middleton Tigers in Grand final) Trifecta 6: 1st (defeated JRose Panthers in Grand final) Trifecta 7: 1st (defeated St Mayzee Saints in Grand final) Trifecta 8: 1st (defeated Middleton Tigers in Grand final) Trifecta 9: 2nd (lost to St Mayzee Saints in Grand final) Trifecta 10: 1st (defeated Keatley TomCats in Grand final) Trifecta 11: 3rd (eliminated by Duh Juh Demons in Prelim final) Trifecta 12: 1st (defeated Keatley RedGoats in Grand final) Trifecta 13: 1st (defeated Keatley RedGoats in Grand final) Trifecta 14: 1st (defeated Jones Demons in Grand final) Trifecta 15: 5th Trifecta 16: 5th (eliminated by Wegener Warriors in Elimination final) Trifecta 17: 1st (defeated Middleton Tigers in Grand Final) Trifecta 18: 6th Trifecta 19: 2nd (defeated by Kosonen Reds in Grand Final) Trifecta 20: 2nd (defeated by Wegener Warriors in Grand Final) Trifecta 21: 1st (defeated Wegener Warriors in Grand Final) Trifecta 22: 1st (defeated Kosonen Reds in Grand Final) Trifecta 23: DNP Trifecta 24: 1st (defeated St Mayzee Saints in Grand Final) Trifecta 25: 3rd (defeated by Wegener Warriors in Preliminary Final) Trifecta 26: DNP (CEO) Colours and Identity The Davies Cricket Club were officially unveiled as the Bulldogs ahead of #trifecta1. The name is said to have been chosen to represent founding father M.J. Davies' love of the Western Bulldogs in Trifecta's football affiliate league, the AFL. The Dogs wear blue with red and white trim during home games and white with red and blue trim in away games. The Bulldogs also wear a third alternate kit consisting of red with a blue trim. Home Ground The Davies Bulldogs club base, training ground and home match use ground are all situated at the Davies Cricket Ground (DCG) in Modbury Heights. The DCG has hosted four Trifecta Cups and many exhibition games and tournaments.The ground is widely regarded as a haven for shot playing batsman due to the number of gaps between obstacles which, when a shot is timed correctly, almost certainly means runs. Long boundaries to the off side and straight from the batsman are complimented by a heavily guarded short boundary to the leg side. The stadium was formally declared bankrupt by Waz Goinonnear, CEO of management group Scoffas Lawn pty. ltd. at the conclusion of Trifecta 7. Trifecta 8 was considered a memorial to the ground. The DCG is unfortunately being withheld from hosting trifectas. Rivalries While the Bulldogs have no fierce rivalry with any team there are some significant match ups. St Mayzee Saints The Bulldogs first grand final loss came at the hands of the Saints and matches have been usually tight and entertaining ever since. 'Keatley RedGoats' The Davies and Keatley Cricket Clubs are the two oldest backyard cricket clubs in the league and both share a storied backyard cricket history that stretches back to early matches played long before the Trifecta Cricket Association was established. These early matches have created a historical rivalry between the two. Fans The Bulldogs are the most followed team in Trifecta in terms of supporters. Naturally, the team has many notable famous followers, including: *Jennifer Aniston, American actress and Brad Pitt's ex *Kim Kardashian, reason for fame unknown *CM Punk, UFC fighter and Straight Edge BITW *Daniel Giansiracusa, retired AFL footballer with the Western Bulldogs *Tom Delonge, rock musician with blink-182, Angels & Airwaves and Box Car Racer *Kevin Garnett, Power Forward for the Minnesota Timberwolves Sponsorship The Davies Bulldogs are currently sponsored by Pure Blonde, Mission Foods Australia, K-Mart Australia, Pepsi and The Strathmore Hotel. Social Media The Bulldogs have a strong social media presence, with always delivering the best tweets in the TCA!. https://twitter.com/DaviesBulldogs